Death
Death* is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Death in the Dragon's Dogma universe shares the same features as the Grim Reaper in popular mythological depictions. Larger than many creatures in the game, Death has a black body that resembles that of a shadowy, tattered robe with no visible limbs. Thus, Death travels through the means of flight. Death's head also resembles a hood, with no visible face as opposed to the common skeletal depictions commonly featured in mythology and popular culture. Death uses its tattered-like robed body as limbs to grip its scythe on the right side of it, which is larger than its own body, and a magick Bone Lantern on its left side that allows it to craft magick. __TOC__ Information and Stats Death is the iconic Grim Reaper of legend and myth. Death will appear numerous times throughout the various stratum and levels of the Bitterblack Isle. In most cases, Death will flee battle after sustaining enough damage, or when a contextual mob (such as a Lich in the Forgotten Hall) is vanquished. As well, Death does not seem to linger or return to any specific locations once driven off, with the exception of a massive, pitch-black sewer tunnel-way in the far end of The Bloodless Stockade, in which the player can actually do battle with him in earnest. Death will depart the field after taking sufficient damage, but if the Arisen zones into another section (such as Barroch's hideout) and returns, Death will be there waiting to pick up where the player left off. As for the battle itself, don't expect a fast and glorious duel with the old spectre. Death's health is estimated to be approaching that of the offline Ur-Dragon; though it may simply be a high resistance to all damage types, due to Death's spectral nature. As pawns often comment, "Death cannot be slain in one go"; and they're right. It will be a gruelling, time-consuming effort requiring multiple showdowns. Melee classes are not recommended (Masterful Kill, the dagger riposte attack, does not work against his scythe), as Death is almost constantly airborne (except when knocked down, which is difficult) and cannot be scaled like other massive enemies. Spellcasters may have more success, but it is advised to commence battle as, and partying with, ranged classes. This allows the player to achieve the hit-and-run combat scheme Death will force the player into most easily, and inflict the greatest harm before Death flees the scene. In terms of abilities, Death has only three. The first is a mid-range teleport that allows him to get the drop on the player. The second is Death's lantern, which Death will use to both Sleep the Arisen (blue glow) and search the player out like a headlight if Death loses track of the player. The third and most grave is Death's iconic scythe. A single touch will kill both Arisen and Pawns completely, requiring Wakestone use and/or rehiring or re-summoning in the case of the pawn(s) affected. The scythe sweep has a wide striking area, but should not be difficult to avoid if the player keeps on the move as the player battle. In the Bloodless Stockade, due to the high levels of water you may be drenched, and your lantern will be turned off. Without visibility it will be hard to judge the reach of Death's Scyth. Locations Randomly in the labyrinth of Bitterblack Isle. He will always spawn in the section labelled The Bloodless Stockade. Even after he is killed, he will re-spawn in this area if the player changes zones. This only works until you kill Daimon. Afterwards, he is replaced by living armor's and Gorecyclops. One of the most effective ways to kill Death is playing with an Assasin using the lanterns in the Bloodless Stockade. Each of them will deal considerable dammage to Death if he stays near the lantern for the whole duration. A tactic that can be used is equiping an Assasin and make sure you have gear that provides 100% sleep resistance and a high damage weapon. (Ascalon or Cursed Light are prefered) Start running around Bloodless Stockade untill Death apears. Activate Showdown and attack him, Death's lantern emits a blue glow that causes Sleep in AOE. Once he is finished casting the AOE Sleep his lantern's color will change to yellow and he will prepare to use his Scythe atack which will can instant kill everyone in range. Once Death's lantern color changes to yellow retreat to the nearest lantern and wait for the Death to engage you, when Death is close enough to the lantern activate it and start attacking him using the above strategy. If properly executed, you will strip away one full life bar and a quarter from the next one in 5-10 seconds, after which he will dissapear. Now, exit the nearest door and rinse and repat untill he is killed. Rewards *Bone Lantern *Scythe Shard *Bitterblack Armor Lv. 2 (Unconfirmed) *Bitterblack Gear Lv. 3 (Unconfirmed) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv. 3 (Confirmed) - Elite Lantern, may be more items *Bitterblack Weapon Lv. 3 (Confirmed) - Darkening Storm, may be more weapons *Jewel Of Summoning *Do not add unconfirmed rewards Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies